Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Ils avaient tous un point commun, ces adolescents. Leur colère, face à ces adultes qui les avaient laissés se battre sans essayer de les protéger. Ils l'avaient tous, cette rage. Tous, sauf une. Sauf Hermione Granger. Elle était un soldat sans mission, un être sans but, une fille sans âme. Elle était le néant.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté mais le quotidien me rattrape sous forme d'emm*rdes (et de quelques bonnes nouvelles mais je suis un peu pessimiste ^^)**

 **Remerciez** **PiccolinaSandra** **. Je ne pensais pas poster cette histoire mais c'est elle qui m'a assurée que je devais le faire. Un grand merci pour sa relecture, ses conversations et ses remarques !**

 **En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise ! :)**

 **oOo**

 **\- Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire**

Elle avait la voix vide et les yeux fixés sur la fresque du mur derrière lui.

Ces mots firent peur au psychiatre.

Hermione Granger n'allait pas bien. Cela, tout le monde aurait pu le dire. La jeune femme avait maigri, elle semblait famélique et le moindre coup de vent donnait l'impression de pouvoir la briser. Ses yeux, que l'on disait vifs et intelligents, étaient voilés, regardant les choses sans les voir. Sa voix avait perdu deux octaves et son entrain. Tout son corps criait que son propriétaire allait mal.

Quand le Dr Mallet l'avait vu arriver, il n'avait pas reconnu l'étudiante brillante qu'on lui avait décrit, il ne vit pas l'héroïne de Guerre dont on vantait le courage et l'intelligence.

Il ne voyait qu'une enfant brisée par la Guerre. Comme tous les patients qu'il voyait passer depuis ces derniers mois. Des adolescents devenus soldats.

Il avait pensé qu'Hermione Granger serait différente. Elle semblait s'être distinguée dans tous les domaines qu'elle avait effleurés. Ici aussi, il pensait qu'elle détonnerait, qu'elle l'étonnerait. Et en un sens, c'était vrai.

Elle était un champ de ruines. Un être tellement blessé qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Ni même commencer à l'aider.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son vécu. Et pour certains survivants, cette histoire qu'il ne partageait pas était un frein. Comment peut-on croire les mots d'un homme qui n'a pas contemplé l'horreur ? Comment pouvait-on supporter l'optimisme de cet adulte qui avait regardé des enfants se battre ? Plus que la culpabilité, c'était la colère que tous les survivants partageaient. Une colère face à ces soi-disant adultes qui s'étaient cachés derrière des enfants.

Certains soirs, le Dr Mallet était lui-même en proie à la culpabilité. Quand les mots que ses patients hurlaient, l'atteignaient. Quand ils criaient sur lui, c'était au monde qu'ils explosaient. Et comment pourrait-on leur en vouloir ? Le monde de la magie les avait abandonnés. Leur seul soutien avait été des séances de psychanalyses, aux frais du Ministère. Un bien piètre cadeau quand on observait ce qu'avait été leur enfer.

Il avait pensé qu'Hermione Granger serait pareille. Différente, mais habitée de la même colère. Plus enragée, même, vu son rôle au sein de cette Guerre. Elle, enfant de moldus que ce monde féerique n'avait pas su protéger.

Elle était maigre, les vêtements qu'elle semblait avoir enfilé sans les regarder flottaient autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis vingt minutes, ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il cherchait des traces de cette enfant qu'on avait décrite comme ne cessant jamais de réfléchir. Elle semblait être plongée dans le néant. Le médecin comprenait. Mieux valait pour elle le néant plutôt que les souvenirs. Mais percluse dans sa douleur, elle ne pouvait guérir.

Vingt minutes, c'est le temps maximum que le Dr Mallet tint avant de poser une question. Une question si large que sa patiente pourrait y répondre n'importe quoi. Ces mots seraient un premier pas vers sa guérison et un indice pour savoir comment la guider.

 **\- N'avez-vous pas une histoire que vous aimeriez raconter ?**

 **\- Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire.**

Tellement révélateur. Et tellement douloureux. Hermione Granger ne cherchait pas à parler. Pas à guérir. Pour elle, Hermione Granger n'existait plus. Elle était un cadavre, un Inferi. Ni les mots ni les actes ne la sortiraient de sa léthargie.

Ce néant dans lequel elle se complaisait n'était pas seulement une protection contre les souvenirs qui devaient la hanter, c'était aussi le début d'une fin. Sa fin à elle. Elle se laissait mourir, doucement, sans vague, se laissant juste couler. Un jour, on tournerait la tête et elle ne serait plus là, sans même qu'on le remarque. Elle se laissait doucement sombrer.

Le Dr Mallet était sûr d'une chose. Si la Guerre avait semblé bouleverser son caractère, son entêtement, lui, ne devait pas avoir changé. C'était son entêtement qui l'avait gardé vivante. Mais pas pour elle. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait survécu. C'était pour ses amis. Maintenant, la Guerre était finie, ses amis étaient vivants. Elle avait réussi sa mission. Elle n'avait plus besoin de survivre. Malgré la fin de la Guerre, c'était toujours de la survie. Et maintenant, ce n'était plus un mal nécessaire.

Cette entêtement qui l'avait maintenu en vie était maintenant en train de la tuer. Elle ne luttait même pas contre ça. Le monde continuerait de tourner sans elle comme il avait tourné avec elle. Sa mission était remplie.

Le Dr Mallet voyait en elle, non pas une adolescente enragée face à ce destin qu'on lui avait imposé, mais un soldat perdu parce que sa mission était achevée et qu'il ne savait plus quel était le but de sa vie. Elle était devenue le genre de personne pour qui être heureuse n'était plus un but dans la vie parce qu'elle avait pu contempler ce que l'Homme faisait de pire.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Et au fond de lui, la déontologie disputait une idée absurde. Devait-il réellement l'aider ? Elle semblait brisée. La forcer à vivre, se battre contre elle pour qu'elle vive, n'est-ce pas cruel ? Pour que son entourage ne souffre pas de sa disparition ? Ne serait-ce pas égoïste de la faire vivre pour les autres ? Comme elle avait survécu pour les autres ?

Le Dr Mallet observait sa jeune patiente. Il se jura d'essayer de l'aider. A vivre, ou à disparaître.

Et pour la millième fois de la journée, il maudit ce Ministère de malheur qui avait détruit toute une génération par couardise.

Il rentrerait chez lui ce soir. Il embrasserait ses enfants qu'il avait réussi à protéger de ces horreurs. Et il s'écroulerait dans les bras de son époux, pleurant pour ces adolescents brisés.

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'essaye d'avancer mes autres histoires mais la motivation me fait défaut en ce moment !**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
